Lips of the Angels
by hotabad21
Summary: Hermione is in a relationship with one man while harboring feelings for another. One she had, but was forced to leave. When her relationship turns sour, can she depend on one certain man to save her before its too late?
1. Prologue

While I may own all ideas and plot, I do not own the characters, will never own the characters and have never owned the characters

Prologue

Draco Malfoy lay in his bed, immobile as he looked into nothing but darkness and memories. The king sized, Cherry-wood, four post bed would've comforted anybody with its black satin sheets, goose feather comforter and pillows you could lose yourself in. But today it did not comfort Draco. Much like the last night and the night before. Just like always, it brought haunted memories and past wishes. Movement on Draco's left side brought him back to the present, if only for a moment. He looked at the petite brunette next to him. Her long, luscious hair covered the pillow like butter spread over toast. Her fair skin shimmered with the mornings first light. He had enjoyed his night with – Karen? No, that wasn't her name. Karen had been two months earlier. This was – Lauren. That was it, Lauren. He rolled on his side and lightly caressed her velvet skin. Even though it was delightful, it was not the skin he wanted to caress.

Hermione Granger stood in the bedroom door-frame of her small two bedroom flat. She knew who occupied her bed again. The red hair was unmistakable. Even as children, she was always able to pick the red head out of a crowd. But lately Ron had started to grow distant. He had always been open with her. Or at least tried to be. But ever since... a stray tear escaped her eye as she brushed it away, trying not to think about it. Walking to the kitchen, her hallway was covered with photos of the past that made her smile. Those had been the best times it seemed. Walking past a hanging mirror, Hermione took a quick double glance at herself. Her golden brown locks hung a little more loosely around her face. Not the massive frizz ball she once was. She pulled her bangs to the side and examined the deep gash on her forehead. It was healing up nicely but she knew she would forever have a scar. _'The Girl who Lived' _she thought to herself. The joke had once amused her but now... now it just daunted her. Sighing, she fixed her hair. A certain picture caught her eye. One she knew she had but hadn't remembered displaying.

"So son, how are things?"

"Fine father. Yourself?" Draco asked drilling into his meat. Most everyone at the dinner table could feel the tension. Ever since Draco and his father had had their _'falling out'_, the relationship between them had suffered. Not like it had been a stable relationship in the first place.

"Draco?" whispered the delicate tenor next to him. He looked into Lauren's eyes, full of concern. But she wasn't looking back at him. Instead they were focused on his dinner plate. Not only had he mauled his meat, he had scratched up his mothers china. He looked around the table. Everyone had their eyes focused on him. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry mother, I'll... I'll replace it. Excuse me." Without a glance at anyone else he left.

He walked out into the garden. While it still held its luscious red roses and blankets of daisies, this place no longer held any beauty for him. This garden had been _her_ favorite place. But when she left, it died with her. Now, when he looked around, all he saw was grey.

"Darling, are you alright?" His mother placed a caring hand on his shoulder. She reached over with her other and forced him to look at her. When she saw his eyes she knew what was wrong.

"She is never coming back Draco"


	2. AN

Authors Note:

I know its only been a couple of days since I first posted this story, but I'm still working on the first chapter. It just doesn't feel right to me yet. I'm hoping to have it up within the next couple of days. I also noticed a few mistakes in the prologue that I missed. I fixed those and am now just waiting for the chapter to update. Thanks for all the reviews and all the saved story alerts!!


	3. Chapter 1

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story! I'm so glad you guys are liking it! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own, have never owned and will never own Harry Potter. Just my own ideas.**

Ch.1

**Four years earlier**

It was Hermione's final year. The thought comforted her but saddened her at the same time. In the last six years, Hogwarts had become her home away from home. She would've done anything to protect it. She had nearly given her life for it. The previous year had been the darkest point of her life. Voldemort had attacked. The dreaded war had approached. Countless lives, both good and bad, had been lost. Voldemort had been desperate to make sure Harry did not survive. It had been a terrifying scene to watch. Black smoke and dust filled the clearing where he and Harry were dueling. Red and green sparks of light flew every which way, hitting anything in its way. Then, when it seemed all hope was lost, Harry had come out the victor. Voldemort was gone. The few remaining Death Eaters vanished among cheers of joy. But soon, the cheers of joy turned into howls of despair and cries of anguish. Friends, family and colleagues had been killed. Parents would never again see their children. Siblings had been torn apart and friends had vanished.

Soon after McGonagall and the remaining staff had held a service for the fallen heroes. Not a dry eye could be found in the Great Hall that day. Then, the time had come to go back home. Hermione latched herself onto Harry and Ron for what seemed like forever. Promises had been made to write everyday. Visits had been planned. But when Hermione had made it home, she was unprepared for the dismal depression that would claim her. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw bodies everywhere. In the quiet halls of her house, screams and crying could be heard. When times like these overtook her, she found comfort within the blankets of her bed. Just when she felt there would be no escape a letter came for her via owl. The writing on the envelope was too neat to be either Harry or Ron and Ginny... well she couldn't think about that right now. As she lifted the letter out, a small silver badge with the initials of HG fell out. She read the letter as she picked up the badge.

_Ms. Granger,_

_I am writing to inform you that , as new headmistress of our school, I have very carefully considered your candidacy for Head Girl and feel that you are the best choice._

_In light of recent events, if you feel like you need more time to regain a sense for a normal life and choose not to come back, I will fully understand._

_Please send me a response no later than two weeks from now or I will be forced to select another._

_My sincerest condolences and highest regards,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione eyed the badge tentatively. She hadn't really thought about going back to school or not. With everything else that happened, schooling almost seemed pointless now. Almost. Respectfully, she placed the badge and the letter on her nightstand. Turning her back on them, she laid down in bed and pulled the covers over her trembling body.

*****

Growing up next to the ocean, Draco had always found the sound to be soothing and comforting. It had always proved to be more comforting than his mother, though she did try. But now, he no longer felt the comfort as he stared across the vast blanket of waves. He had been sitting there for at least an hour trying to drown the constant screaming in his head, as someone would down themselves. It wasn't working. In fact, the more the waves crashed among the rocks, the more the screaming intensified. And the more he seemed to stare into the blackish-blue abyss of water, the more it seemed to morph into the Dark Lord himself. To say he was scared, was more than just an understatement. He was petrified. He knew a handful of Death Eaters had escaped, their whereabouts unknown. Ever since he had failed to kill Professor Dumbledore, they had kept a closer watch on him. He had yet to be branded, since he hadn't turned of age yet, but he needed no mark. He had been so terrified of Voldemort, and tortured so many times, that he could've sworn a sort of connection had been placed between them. He could feel the Dark Lord's emotions. And when he had failed his only mission he knew he would pay dearly. And he had. He had been taken to a room where no one would hear his screams. Two cloaked men had soon entered. He recognized one as his father. The trademark hair stood out most prominently against the midnight black robe. Then, as the other removed his hood, Draco felt his heart tremble with fear. The Dark Lord had seemed calm, but when Draco looked into his ruby eyes he could see the molten anger as clear as day. He had just stood there, watching the young man.

Then something Draco never suspected had happened. He felt... calm. And relaxed. Peaceful - happy even. He was starting to feel the warmth of the afternoon sun. He saw his mother, smiling at him. He turned around as he heard his name and saw his one true friend, Blaise Zabini, smiling and waving at him. He had tried to walk to him but as soon as he took one step, Blaise had disappeared and before Draco knew what was happening, he was a heap on the floor, aching like he had never felt before. Knives had been stabbing him at every direction. His limbs felt like they were being torn from every direction. His lungs constricted as they screamed for air. But worst of all, he felt like an invisible weight was crushing him. There was nowhere he could go. And then … relief. It was gone. As soon as his eyes were clear of the stars and he was able to breath again, that same warmth came over him. Only this time he had seen himself, smiling and laughing. He was holding his arms out as if to receive something. A woman, whom he didn't recognize, came running to his arms. He picked her up and twirled together. They both looked so happy - and yet... something seemed familiar. Just as before, Draco crumpled onto the floor again as the crucio curse hit him. This continued for well over an hour. Draco had sobbed until tears could no longer come. He'd been sick numerous times and just as he was silently pleading for a swift death, it stopped. He no longer saw visions. No longer felt anything. He tried to lift himself off of the ground but he could barely lift his finger. All he could do was lay there and sob.

"Pathetic," he heard in the distance, "Your son is worthless. Deserving of no one. Clean him up and get him out of my sight."

Draco wasn't aware of what happened next. All he could hear was 'worthless.' Even now, with the Dark Lord defeated, all he ever heard when he looked in a mirror was 'worthless.'

**Okay! So there it is!! I hope it was worth the wait. I think I'm going to keep working my way from the past to the present, so that we see how the bond between Draco and Hermione formed, and how she and Ron went so wrong!! Please Review!! But be nice... lol**


	4. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long delay in updating!! Finals took over my life and refused to give it back! But now that they've surrendered my life back to me, hopefully I can get this story underway!! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, have never owned and will never own Harry Potter. Just my own ideas.**

For the first time in months, Hermione was starting to feel like a sense of normalcy was coming back to her life. She had thought that it might have been an emotional roller coaster to come back to the place that had plagued her sleep for so long. But she had actually found it quite easy to get back in routine. The only thing she wasn't adjusting to was the fact that she had to live with Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts new Head Boy. It had been a shock to find out who would occupy the new title. No announcement had been made at dinner, and she hadn't even given the notion a thought as McGonagall told her where the heads' dormitory was and what the password was.

Walking into the room had certainly taken her breath away. The main level contained the common room. The furniture was a neutral beige color and did not seem to favor either heads' house. On the opposite wall was a grand fireplace with windows on either side. A staircase on the right led up to a mini study hall and private library. Hermione gasped at the sight of all the books. It was everything she had wanted in a library and more.

"No surprise here. Of course Know-It-All Granger made Head Girl."

Jumping a bit at the voice that filled the common room, she turned around to find the owner. But no one else was in the room. Then, rising out of the chair in front of the fire, was Draco Malfoy. With her heart still fluttering from the earlier fright, she couldn't be sure if his physical appearance appealed to her or not. He wore a nice pair of black slacks, a button-down shirt with all but the two top buttons, buttoned. His hair looked slightly tousled, as if he had been running his hands through it. His grey eyes seemed to be piercing right through her but showed no signs of any other emotion. She had been aware, for a few years now, why all the girls oogled over him and now, with him standing before her, the fire causing all sorts of shadows to play across his features, she was more aware.

"What? No biting remark? No hurtful glare?" he challenged, walking up to her. In the dim lighting Draco had no problem seeing the slight flush form in her features. Her breathing had slowed to a normal pace, letting the natural roundness of her breasts show. He was making her uncomfortable. She did everything she could to not meet his gaze. "Do I intimidate you?" he whispered.

With that question, Hermione's courage ignited. "You do nothing but disgust me. How you deserve the title of Head Boy, I'll never know. But if you step one toe out of line, I won't hesitate to report you." She stood taller now, no longer passive. "Don't expect anything from me. I won't tolerate anything."

Her words had made his insides boil. After everything, he was still a monster in her eyes. She acted as if the war hadn't affected him at all. He stared her down, determined to show otherwise.

"Listen Granger, I'm here to finish what was interrupted for me as well. I don't know why I made Head Boy either but if I have to deal with your prude, arrogant and intolerable attitude, you can be sure I'll make your life unbearable." he turned his back, making his way to a far corner. It must've lead to his bedroom, as he had opened a door she had not noticed. "If you feel like being the soft-hearted, forgiving girl I've heard so much about, I would be interested in having a decent conversation one day. If not, just sod off." He had the last say, as he closed his door, leaving her alone, surrounded by shadows and hurt.

*****

School, so far, was passing by uneventful for Draco. For the first time in years, he felt like he could live in peace. There was no imminent threat of danger or grief. Every day passed liked the one before. After a sleepless night, he would remove the silencing charms on his room, shower, dress and get ready for classes. His new quarters pleased him immensely. From the main door was a staircase that twisted down, to reveal his main room. A four poster bed had been placed in one corner, complete with a deep, emerald green comforter and sheets. There was an adjacent bathroom, along with a walk-in closet.

He checked his appearance in the mirror, wondering why he bothered. He felt there was no more need to impress anybody. He knew his name no longer held the respect and fear it once had. Old habits die hard apparently. Making his way to breakfast, McGonagall stopped him, wanting a word.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you don't mind, may we speak?"

"Yes?" he said with an air of annoyance. McGonagall also noticed and pointedly stared him down. Catching his mistake, he sighed deeply, not ready for what he knew he had to do. "I'm truly sorry professor. I didn't mean --" he coughed roughly.

She continued in a soft, almost maternal, voice. "I was going to tell you how pleased I was to see your return. You're one of our top students. And now that you're Head Boy, I have an assignment for you and Ms. Granger. Not as many students have returned as I would've liked. The memories are still too fresh, I suppose." she quieted for a moment, a saddened look in her eyes that he had never seen before.

"Professor, if I may?" he asked. She nodded, encouraging him to continue. "I never had the chance, you know, to give... well, to give my condolences," he was speaking to the ground now, ashamed to meet the professors eyes, "Regarding Professor Dumbledore. I just - it just never felt, enough." He wanted to explain more, but didn't know how to continue. He looked into her eyes and knew that she understood. She cleared her throat and continued.

"I want to host a school orientation, so to speak. It will be an all day event. I want those few students to see that we are not going to let the past affect us. I want them to know that this is a safe place again. Near the end of the day, I would like to dedicate a new wing of the school to fallen war casualties. Would you be so kind as to speak to Ms. Granger about this please?"

Draco nodded, hoping to not have to say anything. McGonagall smiled and walked away. Draco entered the Great Hall and took his place among the Slytherins. He felt another weight on his shoulders as he thought about this task. How was he suppose to work with Hermione when she wouldn't even talk to him? Their confrontation in the common room had been days ago and she had yet to utter a syllable to him.

His gaze drifted to the Gryffindor table and observed the scene. Most students were silently eating. A few had engaged in some small chit-chat. He noticed Hermione talking to the little Weasley girl. Harry sat, listening, but mostly staring at the young Weasley. And then it dawned. Shouldn't there have been four of them? He could only see three. Where had Weasel gone? He looked up and down the table but noticed no other red-head. It seemed odd that he wasn't there but Draco gave it no extra thought. He had bigger things to worry about.

**So there's the next little bit! Sorry they seem so short. It seems like I have something huge going on and then, when I post it, nothing. Many thanks to those who have reviewed and alerted! Please keep reviewing! Let me know what you think of it or if you have any ideas that I should incorporate. And many thanks to Hidge, who let me use his idea for the Heads' separate rooms!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own, but wish I did**

**4 Years Later...**

"You know I love you right?"

_You used to love me_, Hermione had so desperately wanted to say. She knew that deep down he truly did mean it, but she knew that what was locked deep within usually stayed locked. So instead of confronting him about it, she simply nodded. He had become so dense that he really wouldn't know what she thought.

Ron rolled onto his side and eyed Hermione. She practically looked the same as she had in school. Her hair wasn't so curly anymore and seemed like it was losing its natural shine. Then again, she hadn't showered yet, so he couldn't be sure. She had curled up against her headboard, covering herself with the sheets. He reached out to stroke her arm. She tried to control the shudder that ran though her bones, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah, just a little cold," she smiled at him. "You should be getting dressed. Training starts today right?"

Rolling onto his back again, Ron let out a defeated sigh. "Yeah. The new players are a nightmare though," eyes on the ceiling he continued, "It's a good thing I'm on the team. They'd be helpless without me."

Hermione listened as he continued to 'modestly' ramble on. When he had started playing quidditch, he had been quite humble. He was now going on his fourth year and seemed to consider himself a god. Of course everyone else had the faults. He was too blind to see his own.

"I'm gonna get in the shower now. I have a busy day." Hermione told him as she started climbing out of bed.

"Should I join you?" Ron mischievously grinned.

Her heart almost stopped but she carefully played it off. "oh, please! You practically wore me out last night! You should save your energy for practice."

She locked her bathroom door, leaning against it, saying a silent prayer. Composing herself, she turned to her mirror. She did look exhausted and she felt it too. The redness of her eyes was dissipating but the aching of her muscles was only growing. She dropped the blanket, revolted at what she saw. Dark patterns were beginning to form on her arms, a result of being manhandled too much. Bite marks circled her nipples, a little bit of dried blood on one of them. Her hips were scratched up a bit, bruises forming on them too. She looked at her sheet. There was a bit of fresh blood on it, where she had been sitting. As she looked at it, she felt the tears streaming down her face. She hadn't known when she started crying but she didn't want Ron to hear her.

Starting her shower, she stepped in and let the warm water run over her weathered body. This had been the second time Ron had raped her, believing she wanted the sex. After the first incidence he had been sincerely regretful. He had been wary to touch her but she had been the one to comfort _him_. To tell _him_ that it wasn't his fault. He had just been under stress.

She had cried for nearly an hour after he left her apartment that afternoon. Finally gaining some composure, she sat down at her desk, contemplating what to do. Should she owl Harry, informing him of the situation? Even with her nagging mind telling her to do the right thing, she couldn't. She didn't want to jeopardize the friendship. Plus with Harry dating Ginny, she risked the whole Weasely family finding out. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be mortified to learn about what their son was capable of.

Instead she opted to go out. It was the middle of August. The warm summer sun beat down, with just a hint of the upcoming fall breeze playing through her hair. People all around her were filled with happiness and serenity. Hermione looked, with saddened, empty eyes. She knew she wanted happiness but felt like she didn't deserve it. After a while, she found herself standing in front of an old building she knew well. Even though the Hogs Head was now under new management, her claim to fame still preceded her.

"Ah, Miss Granger! How pleasant to see you! How are you?"

"Fine, Robert thank you. How is your grandfather?"

"Well, Grandfather Tom is doing as well as can be expected. The war took its toll. As it did on all of us." Hermione just sadly looked on. Being in this place reminded her of all those years they stayed here before meeting the Hogwarts Express. Before times had become so muddled.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Actually, could I get a more - private - area, for a bit? A room perhaps?"

"Yes of course. Right away."

*****

Hermione looked out the window. To the left Hermione could see Diagon Alley, busy with its many shops and patrons. To the right - muggle London. Her home for so long. Sitting down at the little writing desk, she took out some parchment and a quill.

_Mr. Malfoy_

_A client of mine needs to speak with you, right away. Please hurry to the Hogs Head, room number 211B_

She folded it, sealed it and took it downstairs straight away. After giving Robert specific instructions, she went back to her room and waited.

*****

So far, the day for Draco Malfoy had gone by uneventful. He had woken up next to a beautiful brunette, shared a delicious breakfast and was now sitting at his office desk. He should've been doing some work, seeing has he was the one inheriting the family business, but work always bored him.

It was then, a large brown barn owl interrupted his thoughts. He had never seen this particular bird before. He saw a small note attached to its leg. He took it and placed a galleon inside the pouch it carried. The message had indeed confused him. He hadn't remembered agreeing to any meetings for work, but his message didn't say a meeting had been previously arranged. Curious as to what this could be, he told his secretary to clear his schedule and that he would be gone for the day.

He made his way to the lowly inn. People had long ago stopped glaring at him on the streets. If he had been good enough to hold company with whom he had, years before, he was good enough for the public. Something his father did not take kindly too.

Just as outside, no one inside the inn seemed to give him a second glance. Except for the new owner.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I've been expecting you sir."

"May I ask why?"

"Please sir. I've been given explicit instructions. If you'll follow me," the barkeep offered, showing him around the corner. They walked down the long, quiet hall, a word never being exchanged between the two. Finally the barkeep turned to him.

"If you'll just wait here, please"

The barkeep walked a few more feet down the darkened hall. He stopped in front of a door, knocked and went inside. A few moments later he came back out and motioned for Draco. Confused beyond all belief, Draco made his way down. The barkeep seemed almost hesitant to let him inside but nonetheless stood aside.

"If you want, I'll fetch you when you're finished." one final now and he left. Draco stepped inside and immediately felt his insides turn to ice. He had set eyes on someone he thought he'd never see again.

"Hello Draco." Hermione timidly whispered

*****

**Sorry, it's so short. I've been caught up with work and life... chapter 4 is in the works!! Almost done. It just needs a few tweaks**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so apparently I have some HUGE apologies to make! I didn't realize how long I'd left this story. School just kinda took over my life and before I knew it, almost two years had gone by! I'm not going to abandon this story, I will finish it! No matter how long it takes me! I've found all of my old rough drafts for the next couple chapters, so all I have to do is go through them, edit what needs to be and then I can post the next chapter. I'll just have to work on them whenever I get a chance, meaning nights and weekends! I hope my previous followers are still following, and I hope that I get new followers as well. I promise to update this weekend!


End file.
